


leaking pipeline

by tia37



Series: poem weaver [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tia37/pseuds/tia37
Summary: Her father is her entire world. Too bad she destroyed his with her existence.(poem weaver, but in Shiori's POV.)





	leaking pipeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relative inactivity. A lot of things have happened. ~~But hey I think I'm still better than other writers at updating fics I mean two weeks isn't that bad of a hiatus-~~
> 
> Some people drew fanart for 'poem weaver', aaaaaaa. I'll write a short thing based on their fanart in 'before/after' and link it there because I don't know how else to thank them.

Shiori noticed more than she let on.

It was abnormal for someone her age. Children did not notice when someone discreetly bumped into someone and slipped their hand down another person's pockets, or realize when a woman flinched minutely after realizing she said the wrong thing to her husband. They were too busy drawing and coloring and running around in the park. 

Not even some adults noticed such details, but Shiori's father was a detective and he noticed, so she had not thought her observational skills were abnormal until later in life.

She did realize, however, that people never seemed to believe her when she pointed out her observations to them. Her father would, but the other adults would not. And when they realized that she was right about multiple things, they distanced themselves from her and called her a demon child who read minds. 

Because of this, Shiori learnt to tell only her father about things. Around others, she would keep her head down and her mouth shut. She only needed her father. Everyone else was secondary. They did not care about her, so she did not care about them.

* * *

Shiori started noticing there was something wrong when she was three.

Other children did not play with her in the park or at the playground after their parents whispered warning and dragged them away firmly, but that did not bother her then. She would much rather be left to herself, or with her father. No, the thing that caught her attention was that other children had a father and a mother. She, on the other hand, has only ever known her father.

Shiori has seen pictures of the woman who gave birth to her. She had purple eyes like Shiori and her father always said that she looked like her mother, but Shiori herself could never see the resemblance. She looked at those pictures and felt a disconnect between that woman and herself. No matter how hard she tried, she could never see Kaede as her mother. Mothers were supposed to raise and care for their children, right? Where was that woman now?

She asked her father once. "Otou-san, why don't I have a mother?" He smiled sadly and patted her head, telling her not to worry about it. She wanted to press more for answers, but something about the way her father looked at her made her reconsider. He was looking at her but not truly seeing her, and it dawned on Shiori that he was seeing her mother in her. 

That night, her father got drunk. She stayed awake the entire night, the sound of shattering glass and her father's quiet sobs keeping her awake. When she finally dared to venture downstairs the next morning, she saw her father passed out on the floor, knuckles caked with dried blood, bloody fragments of a picture frame laying beside him. Some of the blood had smeared onto her mother's face, obscuring her eyes from view. 

Shiori stepped over her unconscious father and started making breakfast. She remembered to set a glass of water and some aspirin on the table for him, because she remembered him saying that it helped him after these episodes. Once she was done, she got on her knees and scrubbed the vomit from the floor.

She did not touch her mother's picture.

* * *

At the age of six, she finally pieced everything together. Why the neighbors whispered as they saw Shiori and her father, why she did not have a mother, why they called her a demon child.

Shiori had no mother because Shiori killed her. Her mother had died to give Shiori life. With her very existence, Shiori had snuffed out someone's life and ruined her father's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiori's going to be interesting to write, because she has the logic and reasoning of an adult but the emotional maturity of a child. I... honestly don't know how to write child characters because, well, they're children. Ehhhh but I'm still not confident writing in her POV. OH WELL yolo nothing ventured, nothing gained.
> 
> Her chapters are meant to be shorter, but eh. Is this too short?

**Author's Note:**

> http://tiatori.tumblr.com (for more 'official' stuffs) and @tiatori37 on twitter for more personal and shitpost ramblings. None of that shit is very active or even has a profile pic (literally just created yesterday) but... uh. I have concept art of Shiori on the tumblr?


End file.
